


Under The Pull Of The Moon

by brokenstereotype



Series: I Blame Hunting Hee Hoo [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf! Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: It's a full moon and Mark's having a hard time staying human.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: I Blame Hunting Hee Hoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Under The Pull Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf Mark is my new favorite obsession. 
> 
> Poor Ethan should get an award for being this awesome of a boyfriend.

Before Ethan met Mark, he had alway associated a full moon with the rise of his anxiety, inability to sleep and an odd craving for Cheetos.

Now, full moons consist of Mark’s inability to remain human.

-

“The pacing is making me nervous.” Ethan warns. He's almost sick to his stomach at watching Mark loop the living room twelve times over, face of unease and slipping concentration twitching his face.

Mark doesn't respond, doesn't stop circling the couch. Probably doesn't even hear Ethan through his forced determination of not wolfing out.

“Babe,” Ethan tries. “Hey - babe, come on.” 

Mark is going to burn a race track into the carpet if he keeps going. Ethan stands, catching Mark on his next lap.

Mark looks surprised at hitting an Ethan shaped obstacle, blinking his eyes and closing them against the bright golden shift of his irises. 

“I can't -” Mark says and flexes his fingers like he expected claws having to be retracted. “I can't sit still.” 

Ethan nods, rubbing at Mark’s shoulders soothingly. No matter how much he wishes, a nice relaxing massage isn't going to help. 

“Let's go for a run.” He decides.

Mark’s face lights up and when he smiles gratefully, his canines are noticeably sharper.

-

He should've brought a leash.

Ethan expected a nice, easy jog - maybe enjoy some trees and savour the smell of the earlier rain. 

Nope. As soon as his feet hit the pavement, Mark takes off, casting one glance over his shoulder at Ethan that said _sorry babe but I gotta run_.

He can barely see Mark from where he's a dozen or so feet behind him, just a retreating back that gets smaller and smaller the more seconds pass.

By the time Ethan catches up to him, Mark is standing in front of the fence lining the park. 

Ethan’s out of breath when he jogs up to him, “What? Did you see a bunny?” He jokes. It's not really fun when Mark doesn't sneer at him. He's staring straight ahead, watching a few dogs engage in a battle of tug o’ war.

“Oh god.” Ethan realizes. “You need puppy play, don't you?”

Mark whines low in his throat. It's not entirely human. His fingers link in the chained fence and he leans his head against the metal like he's composing himself.

“I can't fully shift yet.” He mumbles. His breathing is shaky and the veins in his arms shift beneath his skin. 

Ethan thinks, looking at the pile of dogs playing in the park. 

“Okay, well.” He waits until Mark peeks an eye open at him. “Nobody is really going to bat an eye if you are just - playing with dogs?” 

But they might if Mark starts to chase them on all fours. Eh, they'll cross that bridge if it comes to it.

-

Mark’s cautious but obviously excited the closer he gets to the dogs. Small rumbles come from his chest but not audible enough for anyone to hear if they aren't actively searching for it. 

Ethan sits on the bench a few yards away, right in the edge in case he needs to break up a fight between one of the dogs and his not-quite-shifted-werewolf-boyfriend.

Once Mark gets close enough for the dogs to catch his scent, their ears perk up and they turn to Mark almost simultaneously. They look suspicious.

Mark shows his teeth and the dogs lower their heads. 

And then they come together in a wrestle, playful nips and yips accompanying their excited jumping. Mark’s more human than wolf at the moment so he stays on two feet, chasing the dogs around the field and rolling around in the grass for them to pounce on him.

Ethan’s smiling as he watches, pleased to see Mark get some release from the pressure of the full moon. He catches a movement out of the corner of his eye and looks to where a middle aged woman watches judge-fully.

Ethan coughs, “Uhm - he really wants a dog. Landlord won't let us have one.”

The lady sniffs and goes back to reading her book.

Ethan pulls his phone out to pass some time. Who knows how long Mark will want to be out here. But, at the sound of a familiar growl, Ethan’s head snaps up. 

Mark has a dog pinned, hand bracing himself against the dog's chest. _Wow_ , the dog looks terrified. And so does the lady next to him.

Ethan mumbles hurriedly, “Yeah, he's also allergic to dogs. Cruel world.” And runs across the field with his heart in his throat.

He gets a hand on Mark’s arm. “Hey, come on. Let’s go.” 

Mark thankfully let's Ethan pull him away from the dog, who runs away with his tail between his legs - no metaphor required. 

Mark’s eyes are glowing gold and no matter how many times he blinks, they don't change. He places a hand over the one Ethan has on his shoulder and kisses his wrist. Then he jogs off to the line of trees at the edge of the field.

Ethan can feel his blood rushing in his veins, as he usually can when the moon is full somewhere in the sky. He's not sure if that's what's aiding his anxiety or the thought of Mark running off into the woods alone.

After Mark’s gone for well over five minutes, he's not sure what to do. He could wait - but Mark may be out all night howling at the moon. Again, Ethan’s life is one giant metaphor.

He turns to the bench once again, sighing in relief when it's vacant of judgy eyes and four inch pumps at a _dog park_. 

“Hey man,” A dude who looks about his age asks as he opens the gate and lets his husky in. “You got a dog?” 

Ethan’s about to go on a rant about people minding their own business, when he notices the empty field. After Mark’s - uh _incident_ , apparently all the owners whisked their dogs away. Lame.

“Uh -” Ethan stammers, eyes catching on beautiful golden fur breaking the tree line. “Yeah, he's right here.” His fingers catch at one of Mark’s ears when he nuzzles against Ethan’s hand. 

The guy laughs almost nervously, “Woah dude, is that a wolf?” He stares at Mark and doesn't let his dog off of the leash yet. 

“Part wolf, yeah. He's tame though. Wouldn't hurt a fly.” He pats at Mark’s head and gets a sloppy tongue curled around his knuckles. He simply wipes it off on Mark’s fur and flicks his ear.

The guy still seems apprehensive, but takes Ethan’s word. Once the husky is free, he sizes Mark up - which is hilarious because Mark is twice as big as him. Dogs and their pride. sheesh.

Once again - but this time canine, Mark wrestles with the dog. He’s holding back, Ethan knows and appreciates. Mark lets the dog tackle him, gets him onto his back and presses his paws onto his chest like it's a victory. Ethan imagines Mark’s faux wounded voice saying _oh noooo you got me, i’m so weak._

The sun starts to set and Ethan keeps looking up at it nervously. His leg bounces and his fingers go to his mouth. 

Mark pauses in the middle of chasing the dog and his ears stand straight as he takes in Ethan’s nervous twitching. Ethan points to the sky inconspicuously. Mark nods.

“The bond you two have dude -” Bro boy says. “It's awesome. Like he can understand you and stuff.”

Ethan doesn't even entertain him. He's too wound up, almost like the moon is pulling his own inner wolf to the surface.

Mark leads him to the woods. He keeps bumping at Ethan’s leg until Ethan gets a hand in his scruff and holds on. It's dark with the trees’ veil, Mark looping them through fallen branches and dry rotted trunks. 

Mark knows the woods almost as well as he knows their home. 

He leads them to a clearing, a large flat rock sitting under the changing sky. The trees break open here, leaving the sky vulnerable and bare. 

Mark waits until Ethan is situated with his legs crossed to hop up beside him. He sits on his hind legs and looks up at the sky.

They sit like that for a while, watching as the sky goes from pink to orange to purple and finally dark blue. The moon is so bright and big, it makes Ethan feel small. 

The moon is beautiful, but Mark’s face pointed at it's glow, eyes nearly luminescent under her guiding light - Ethan can't look away.

He can feel it - when the moon is at her fullest. Mark’s body goes pilant and he lifts his chin as high as it will go as if the moon is beckoning him. 

Ethan closes his eyes the moment Mark howls. It's loud and enthralling, washing over his skin in goosebumps and a sense of peace. 

Mark howls and Ethan listens.

Listens to his call to the moon. Listens as he sings her praises.

Ethan breathes in deep and -

And he howls.

It's so off key and not low enough but it feels good and it feels liberating.

They howl together and when they finish, Ethan laughs in delight.

Mark looks at him and licks his cheek. 

“I love you too.” Ethan whispers.

They watch the moon for hours, until the crickets begin to speak and there's a chill in the air. Ethan wraps his arms around himself and just admires the beauty of the moon.

Mark jumps off of the rock and Ethan watches him, wondering where he's gone off to.

“Please don't leave me out here alone.” Ethan whispers to himself. He doesn't think Mark will, but he's also nearing the end of the full moon’s influence so who knows where his mind is.

Just as he's planning his route back home, Mark comes back carrying a blanket in his mouth. He brings it up with him and lays it over Ethan’s lap.

“You didn't just find this, did you?” He asks warily. 

Mark looks at him unimpressed.

“Okay, okay.” He relents, teeth chattering as he wraps himself up in the blanket. It smells like the forest, but underneath there's a trace of their laundry detergent. Mark must have a stash somewhere in the woods. 

Mark lays down, curls himself into a ball and looks at Ethan patiently.

Ethan lays his head on his belly and situates the blanket, breathing out a slow breath.

They sleep that night under the stars and the moon, curled around each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr! niallsthickneck


End file.
